The Perfect and the Orphan
by Celestial-Elementeon
Summary: This story was inspired by Disney's Lady and the Tramp. This is about a girl named Amulet Hunter Amu who always dreamed of exploring, though her weak health didn't allow her. What happens when she runs away and meets a mysterious boy with blue hair?
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect

**The Perfect and the Orphan (Amuto)**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect's Childhood**

**I**t was a sunny day in England. The Hunters, a very influential family in the small town of Birdmire, were out on a morning romp. The people that lived in this small town greeted the couple respectfully as they passed by the center of the town.

"Good morning Mrs. Hunter! How's the company?"

"A good day to you Mr. Hunter. Has your company finished building that new sky ship?"

Everywhere the couple went, they were greeted by friendly faces. Mrs. Hunter was the owner of one of the most famous Toy companies in all of England. Many of her products beat the best robot toys of Japan. Mr. Hunter owned a very famous ship-building company whose sky ships were used even by the richest people and the royals. The couple was also very kind and generous. They lived in a quaint, two-story house in a quiet neighborhood. These two seemed to have it all. They had money, power and influence. But one thing they didn't have was a child.

"Dear, Why can't we get a child? We could provide him/her all the things he/she would need."

"Yes, I was hoping you would ask that. However, there are no Child Stores in Birdmire. We would have to take one of my ships to get to the nearest town with a Child Store."

Mrs. Hunter let out a sad sigh. She always wanted a child. Being the owner of a Toy company, Mrs. Hunter would often see children buying her products. She loved the way they smiled when they bought a new toy. Mr. Hunter looked at his wife, a sympathetic look on his face. He loved his wife very much and it pained him to see her so depressed. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

"Darling, do you really want to have a child?"

The petite woman looked at her husband with her sad, blue eyes and nodded heartily. "With all my heart, I want a child." she answered solemnly. Mr. Hunter nodded and let out a defeated sigh. He walked to his wife's side and gently patted her on the back. "Well then, you better start packing. You and I are going to Ravenshire." he said happily, a smile on his clean face. Mrs. Hunter let out a happy giggle and hugged her husband.

"Oh thank you Dear!"

"Well, only for you, my sweet, will I do this.."

A few days later, the couple boarded on one of Mr. Hunter's sky ship and travelled all the way to Ravenshire. On their arrival, the Hunters hurriedly went to the nearest Child Store. As the couple entered the store, a look of awe appeared on their faces. Everywhere they looked, there were things a baby needed. There were bibs, clothes, shoes, hats, socks, toys and everything else one would expect to see in a Child Store. But what caught Mrs. Hunter's eye was a machine that looked like an incubator.

"Dear, look! It's the machine you use to make babies!" she cried, walking towards the machine. Another couple was using the machine as she walked up to it. As she watched the couple, she noticed that there were tons of buttons on the machine's control panel. She was taken aback when the wife pressed one of the buttons, for the child's hair turned into dark brown instead of the original black color it had. Mr. Hunter also had a surprised look on his face, though he was able to hide most of his surprise from view.

"This is the first time I've seen a machine like this in real-life. I've seen them in articles but never up close." Mrs. Hunter commented.

As the Hunters watched the couple make a baby, a short man, about 4'2", walked up to them. "Hello and welcome to Chess' Child Store!" the man greeted as he combed back his blond hair. "I'm Chess, the owner of the store. How may I help you?" Mrs. Hunter dipped her head in greeting and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Mrs. Hunter. Um, I would like to make a child."

The small man's jaw dropped in surprise. "Y-you're Mrs. Hunter? The Mrs. Hunter?" he screamed happily. Chess took a step backward gave her a deep and respectful bow. "I am a huge fan of your products! I think I have everyone of your products in my store!" he said, pointing at a huge aisle full of toys.

"I'm happy that you like my toys, Mr. Chess."

"Oh thank you! So, you want to make a child?"

"Yes, how much does one cost?"

Mr. Hunter took out a wallet and opened it, ready to give the amount needed to make a child. Chess shook his head and motioned for Mr. Hunter to keep the money. "Oh no! You can make one for free." he said merrily. Mr. Hunter shook his head and took out some money. "But Mr. Chess, it would be unfair for us to get a child for free whilst the others have to pay…" he retorted.

"But you've already paid me, sir."

"In what way have we paid you?"

"Why, just by visiting my humble store have you paid me. Think about it this way, if I tell people that the great Hunters came to my little store, more people will come to my store to buy my products!"

Mr. Hunter nodded in agreement. "I see. You are very opportunistic, Mr. Chess." he complimented. The small man let out a hearty chuckle as he walked away. "Well, I have to keep bread on the table.." he said as he motioned for the Hunters to follow him. Chess walked up to one of the incubator-look-alike and then pressed a button. The machine started to make a whirring sound and the buttons lit up.

"So, have you ever used the Child-Maker 2000?"

"No, this is our first time using one, much less seeing one."

Chess nodded and spent the next five minutes explaining the functions of each button. After he was done, he let the couple start making their baby. Mrs. Hunter diligently pressed the buttons, determined to make not a single mistake while she made her child. "Let's see, our child will be a girl, have brown hair, in honor of her father, blue eyes, in honor of my mother and she will have fair skin." Mrs. Hunter told her husband as she pressed the buttons. Chess walked up to the couple, a big grin on his face.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, we've just finished."

Chess nodded and walked up to the machine. He took out an odd-looking skeleton key and inserted it inside a keyhole found above he buttons. He turned the key counterclockwise and then pulled the key out. The machine whirred louder, slightly shaking. Mist started to shroud the inside of the Child-maker's dome. After a few minutes, the mist died down and the dome opened. On the table of the dome lied a baby girl. Chess nodded at Mrs. Hunter. "Well, go ahead. Pick up your child!" he said, encouraging the lady who had a surprised expression on her face. Mrs. Hunter slowly walked up to the baby and was about to pick it up but Chess stopped her.

"W-what is it?"

"Here."

Chess gave the woman a pink blanket. "It's to wrap your child in." he quickly explained before taking a step back. Mrs. Hunter nodded and carefully wrapped the girl in the blanket. The baby opened her eyes and a surprised gasp came out of the couple. "S-She has honey-gold eyes!" Mr. Hunter exclaimed. Chess raised an eyebrow and walked up to check the baby. After examining the baby closer, he let out an impressed chuckle. "Congratulations! You're the proud parents of a female Perfect!" he said, clapping his hands.

"What is a 'Perfect' Mr. Chess?"

"Well, it's the best kind of child a couple could ever hope to have, Mrs. Hunter."

Chess motioned for the couple to follow him. "I'll explain while we pick out some clothes for her." he said, walking to the clothes section. As Chess looked through the "Think Pink" collection, he explained what a Perfect was. "You see, sometimes the machine will bestow a personality that is considered as perfect." he said while taking out a few dresses. "However, there is no such thing as 'perfect' in this world, so the machine changes the hair or eye color of the child to make it look abnormal, thus making it look imperfect."

Chess reached up and grabbed a pink summer dress and then stared at it, as if he was the one to buy it. He shook his head and then returned it to the hanger. "On rare occasions, the machine changes both the eye and hair color…" he added, rummaging through the rest of the collection. Mrs. Hunter looked at Chess with a confused look on her face. "So, what does a Perfect do?" she inquired, her eyes on the small man.

"Well, let's just say that Perfects have a majority of their personality that would classify them as True Ladies or Gentlemen." Chess answered. After a few minutes of looking through the collection of pink clothes, something caught his eye. "Aha! This will do perfectly!" he cried, grabbing the pink dress. The dress was a short gown that was a little above knee length. It was a pink gown with white frills and a long, red ribbon tied around the chest. There was also a ribbon on each sleeve and one ribbon that lined the collar of the gown.

"Here, A great gown for your child!"

"It's beautiful!"

Chess dipped his head in thanks towards Mrs. Hunter and took out five more of the same dresses. After that, he went to the shoe section and got three pairs of pink, slip on shoes with a red ribbon on each shoe. After a few hours of picking out the things that the child needed, the Hunters and Chess proceeded to the store's counter.

"So, you have everything you need?"

"Yup."

Chess nodded and gave them the bill for the things they were buying. Before they left, Chess took out a big book. "Okay, I would like you to sign this. This is her made certificate. You put her name here, your names and signatures and I'll take care of the rest." He instructed, handing them a pen. After the couple signed it, Chess took out a camera and took a picture of the family. "I'll put this in the Child Book. All stores have to keep track of the kids they sold." he explained.

"Thank you for helping us Mr. Chess.

"No problem Mr. Hunter. Come back anytime!"

The Hunters bade Chess farewell and boarded their sky ship back to Birdmire. Once they reached the port, they were greeted by the whole town. All of the people had heard that the Hunters had made a child and all were anxious to see their newest Birdmire child.

"How was your trip?"

"Where's the child?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

The couple was bombarded with questions about their baby, but they were able to answer all of them. The people were pleasantly surprised to know that the Hunters had a Perfect for a child. An old man, named Scott McKinzey suddenly spoke up. "So, what's the name of the wee bairn?" the old Scotsman asked. Mrs. Hunter smiled as she answered. "Her name is Amulet Hunter.." she said gently, giving her child a small squeeze. Scott nodded, looking at the small girl. "Ah, she has a darling wee smile." he commented.

Amu, as she was nicknamed, grew up to be a very exemplary Perfect. She almost never disobeyed her parents and she was always the pride of Birdmire. The young girl had pink hair, which matched the clothes that were bought for her. She would usually spend her days reading novels, playing piano, or studying. Amu was the most beautiful girl in the town and she had many admirers. However, she wasn't interested in love. She was interested in exploring and travelling.

On afternoons, Amu would visit Scott and his friend Russel. The old men treated Amu like their own grandchild. They would tell her of faraway places, which would further intensify her interest in the world. The young Perfect would wander around town and pretend she was exploring a jungle. The townsfolk all knew her love for exploring and would usually share their own travels with her.

"Hey mom, can I come with you and dad to your meeting in New York?"

"No Amu. You know that you have a weak body. You're not healthy enough to come with us."

"But mom, I've been taking food that increases my strength. I'm sure I'm strong enough to…"

"Amu, you are NOT coming with us, understand?"

Amu let out a sad sigh and nodded her head in response. That would be the fifteenth time her request to travel was denied. The young girl silently stalked to her room and sat down on her bed. She took out a book called "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" and turned to her bookmarked page. "If only I could be like you Tom Sawyer. Your life is full of adventure and you get to go everywhere." she sighed, closing the book. Amu looked at her wall clock and found that it was almost 7 P.M.

The young girl got up and proceeded to the bathroom for her evening wash. After she was finished, she put on her pink night gown, put on her pink night cap and lied down on her huge, king-sized bed. After an hour of futile attempts of sleeping, Amu decided to stargaze. The girl got up and went onto her bedroom's terrace. She looked up at the starry sky and gasped in delight as she saw a star fall from the sky.

"Wow! It's a shooting star! Quick, I have to make a wish."

Amu closed her eyes and whispered her wish. "_Oh dear falling star, please hear my plea. Let me be able to explore and see the world._" she whispered. As if in response, another star fell from the sky. "Thanks." she giggled, her honey-gold gaze on the silent sky.

* * *

What do you think of my story Myu? Not bad for an 8 year old, huh? Please Rate and Review! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Orphan

**Chapter 2: The Orphan's Childhood**

**I**t was another busy day in the city of New York. The streets were filled with people, all in a rush to get to their destinations. Arcades were full of adolescents, Toy stores were full of children and the parks were never empty. Even late at night, the city of New York never slept. But that didn't mean that the city didn't have a quiet place. Somewhere in Queens, on the rooftop of a big, three-story building, was a young boy with blue hair. His blue eyes stared blankly at the cloudless sky. The young boy was about 14 years old and by the color of his hair he was obviously a Perfect.

"Nothing to do today, huh?" he asked the sky, not expecting an answer.

He let out a sigh and was just about to withdraw from sky-watching when the door to the rooftop slammed open. "Ikuto! There you are!" a middle-aged red-head shouted. The woman stomped up to the young boy and took his hand in hers. "How many times have I told you that you should be inside by 6?" she rhetorically asked.

"56."

"Good memory. Now try using it to remember that dinner is at six, not six-thirty."

Ikuto was pulled back into the building. The redhead started going on about his behaviors, her voice echoing off the stairways. "I know that it's a rewarding job, but taking care of orphans like you will make me have grey hair before I'm even 50!" she said helplessly, still ranting and somewhat complaining. "_Orphan_." Ikuto thought sadly. He hated that word. The word that meant his family was gone. The young boy sighed and patted the still-ranting redhead on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mrs. Abigail. You're already 45. There won't be much a difference if you have grey hair now."

Though Ikuto meant to cheer up the woman, it had the exact opposite effect. "45? You think I'm 45?" she screamed, her brown eyes glaring right at Ikuto's blue ones. "I'm not a day older than 30 and you think I'm that old?" Mrs. Abigail seemed as if she was going to explode, but instead, she bursted into laughter.

"Well, I can't help it. I've been working non-stop for the past week." she sighed, leading Ikuto to the dining room. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up, dear." Mrs. Abigail added, patting Ikuto on the head. Ikuto nodded and proceeded to his seat. The young boy had spent half of his childhood in the Orphanage. He knew all of the other 20 orphans that lived here and treated them like little siblings, what with him being oldest.

Dinner was loud and noisy, every kid wanting the same food and others just chit-chatting with one another. Though it aggravated Mrs. Abigail a bit, Ikuto loved it. Dinner always brought a warm and homey atmosphere, and to Ikuto, it was a feeling he never wanted to forget. When it was time for bed, he helped the other orphan boys get dressed and got ready for bed himself. One of the boys, however, couldn't sleep.

"Hey Ikuto, do you think you could play me a song on your violin?"

Ikuto looked at the young four year old and nodded in response. He walked to his bed and took out a case. He opened it and took out the violin which was inside it. "I'll play just one song, okay?" he said, giving the boy a soft smirk. The boy nodded, an eager look on his face. Before he played, Ikuto closed his eyes. After a moment of silence, he began his piece. He gently slid down his bow on the strings of his violin, purposely making the notes soft. As he continued, the notes became louder, but strangely seemed like a sad whisper to the boys who were listening. As he played his sad piece, Ikuto remembered his past, the past that he missed so much.

**Eight Years Ago…**

"Mama! Look at that violin! I always wanted to play one!" a six year old Ikuto cried, pointing at a violin that was displayed on the window of a music store. He pulled his mother's hands, trying to get her to look at the magnificent-looking instrument. The beautiful blonde woman looked at the violin and let out a small chuckle. "Do you like it, Ikuto?" she asked, a small smile on her pale face. The young boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Would you like me to buy it for you?"

"I don't know. Do you _want _to buy it for me?"

The young blond stared at her young son, clearly amused by his consideration. "Of course I do!" she answered. The woman took her son's hand and together, the two went inside the store. As his mother paid for his new violin, the blue-haired boy looked out and was surprised to see snow falling. "Hey mom, look!" he cried, pointing at the window. It was indeed snowing. It was winter, after all, when they bought the violin. Ikuto and his mother hurriedly went home, trying to avoid going home late.

When they arrived at their apartment, they were greeted by a little blond girl with purple eyes. "Big brother!" she cried, hug-tackling Ikuto. The young boy staggered a bit, trying to keep his balance. "Hi Utau…" he laughed as he patted his sister on the head. The blonde spotted Ikuto's violin case and squealed in surprise. "Cool! You got a violin!" she said, looking at the case with big, surprised eyes.

Ikuto played his violin every day. Anytime he was free, he played his violin. Sometimes, he'd play for Utau, on sunny days, he would play in the park. "A lot of people listen to me play." he told his mother once. As the days passed, Ikuto's skill of playing the violin became better than average. He would often visit the music store where he bought his violin and would listen to some violin pieces. One time however, he found a great piece and thought about showing it to his mother. But when he arrived at the apartment, he was horrified to see his home on fire.

"Utau! Mother!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. As he ran towards the burning building, a fireman picked him up and restrained him. "Are you crazy?" the fireman shouted, doing his best to keep the boy from running inside the apartment. "You'll die if you go in there!" Ikuto wouldn't listen, his only concern was for his mother and his sister. "Let me go! My mother and sister are in there!" he protested, kicking and squirming in the fireman's grip. But the fireman didn't let go. After the firemen had extinguished the fire, Ikuto walked towards what was left of the apartment.

He stood there, his eyes staring blankly at the ashes of the building. After a moment, a tear ran down his face. Then another and then another. Finally, the young boy collapsed onto his knees, his tears pouring onto the earth. He wept for a whole hour before he was pulled away by the fireman. In one day, Ikuto had lost all that he held dear. All that was left of his beloved family was his violin. "_They're gone…._"

**Back to the Present…..**

As Ikuto continued to play, tears silently rolled down his face. The boys noticed this, but said nothing. They knew that Ikuto would always cry when he played a song. As he kept on playing, the boys slowly fell asleep, their eyes sagging and their heads drooping. By the time Ikuto had finished playing, the boys were all fast asleep. He sighed and placed his violin back into its case. "You were great old friend.." he said kindly to his violin. He slowly closed the case and walked back up to the rooftop. Though one would not usually see stars in the city of New York, tonight was one of those rare times when the stars were visible.

The young boy looked up, his eyes staring at the sky with a somewhat lonely look. "Utau loved to stargaze…" he muttered, his eyes still on the twinkling stars. His heart bled for his family, the family he lost. But one thing kept him going. It was something his mother had told him the day before she died.

"_Ikuto, there will come a day when I won't walk with you on this Earth anymore."_

"_But mother, who will I have to protect? Who will make me happy? Who will love me like you?I'l be so lonely.."_

"_There will come a time when you will find someone who will love you just as much as I do. You will want to protect her as much as you want to protect me and you might even love her more than you could ever love me."_

Ikuto reflected on his mother's words. As his eyes kept watching the clear evening sky, a hint of hope shone in his eyes. "Maybe there is someone out there just for me." He said, a small smile spreading across his face.

The next day, Ikuto went out to buy a few groceries for Mrs. Abigail. "Oh thank you Ikuto! I would do it myself. But if I leave Tom and Tim alone, they'll certainly mess up the Drawing room again." The redhead thanked as Ikuto left. After buying a few things in the mall, Ikuto decided to buy a newspaper. After taking a newspaper out of the newspaper machine, He started reading the articles. The lead story caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked himself as he further read the article.

The article was entitled, "The Hunters Are Coming". It was about a famous English couple named the Hunters who were coming to New York to introduce their newest products to the Toy Companies and the Ship Companies. "They must be very famous…" Ikuto commented, seeing all the awards they received in the past years. As he kept reading, a family photo caught his eye. "_So they have a kid?_" he thought as he looked at the picture. The little girl in the picture had a smile on her face, but something about that smile didn't seem right.

"She doesn't seem to be happy…" Ikuto said to himself. As he looked closer at the picture he found himself staring at the young girl with attracted eyes. As he kept looking at her, he found himself blushing. Ikuto shook his head, trying to get the girl out of his mind. "Idiot! You haven't the time to be crushing on some random girl!" he growled, whacking himself lightly on the head with the newspaper.

Ikuto turned around and headed back to the orphanage, the girl with pink hair still lingering on his mind.

* * *

There's the second chapter! I did it in a few hours because of school, but I hope it's still good enough! Rate and Review Nya! The next chapter's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

"Oh, please mother, let me go with you and father to New York!"

It was the night before Amu's parents would leave for New York, and the young Perfect bravely tried one last attempt to go with her parents to New York. "Amu, your mother already told you that you're not coming with us." her father sighed as he packed his clothes inside a suitcase. "Besides, we'll only be gone for a few days. We'll be back in no time." The pink girl would usually nod her head in defeated agreement, but tonight, she was going to give it her all to convince her parents.

"But you always get to go to so many places while I have barely gone out of the town!"

"Well dear, it can't be helped that you have a weak constitution. You can barely carry a bag for an hour if the weight is more than 8 pounds."

Amu sighed, she knew she was losing the argument, but she still wasn't ready to give up. "Well, if you'd let me play sports, maybe my muscles could develop a bit." She suggested. Her father shot her a warning glance. "Amu, you know that you don't have the endurance to play sports." he told her. "That's enough of this topic Amu. You are not coming with us." Amu knew that she only had one more option. She wouldn't like it, but this was her only option.

"What about a compromise?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"

"If you let me go with you this one time, I'll settle with staying home for as long as you like without any complaints."

Mrs. Hunter gave her child a skeptical look. "I don't know, sweetie. Are you sure you won't complain?" she asked her. Amu shook her head in response. "I'll even have it in writing if you want." she suggested. Mr. Hunter let out a chuckle. He walked up to his child and patted her on the head gently. "Alright, you've convinced us. But keep your word and make sure you don't cause us any trouble while we're in New York."

Amu nodded her head, her eyes sparkling with happiness. But her poker-face expression hid most of her real excitement. After eating dinner, Amu went to her room and took out a small, pink backpack. She took out a few of her clothes and carefully placed them inside the bag. After she finished, she walked to her bookshelf and took out her "Adventures of Tom Sawyer" book. She placed that inside the bag and then closed her bag. "There, that will be enough." She mewed.

However, after examining and re-thinking the things she would have to bring, an idea popped up in her mind. Without saying anything, Amu walked back to her bookshelf and her finger through the spine of her many books. Finally, her finger rested on a wooden spine. She took out the book and placed it on her bed. The book was actually a small box where she kept her savings.

"I think I'll only need $2,000 for the trip…"

Amu opened the wooden box and took out a few hundred American dollars. Though the amount she took seemed very high, in reality, she only took at most one-tenth of her savings. If one were to count all the money she saved, it would total up to $899,894. How the young Perfect got so much money, she couldn't remember. Though she guessed it was from the holiday gifts she got from the townspeople from the past years.

She rolled up her dollar bills and put it inside a small inner pocket in her bag. After she had finished packing, she went and performed her evening routine in a happier mood. When she was done with her routine, she walked onto her balcony and looked at the evening sky with a grateful gaze. "Thank you." She whispered, giving the star-filled a sweet smile.

The next day, the whole town woke up at 6:00 A.M to bid the Hunters a safe trip. All the townspeople cautioned and gave advice to Amu, worried for the delicate girl's safety. At the port, all the townspeople waved the family a goodbye as the sky ship took off into the wide sea of clouds.

"Take care Amu!"

"Don't talk to strangers dear!"

"Have fun out there lassie!"

Amu happily waved back at her friends, slightly sad that she had to part with them for a while. But as she looked up into the vast sky, feelings of excitement and curiosity filled her. When Birdmire was no longer in eye-shot, Amu walked to her suite. The girl sat on one of the beds and absent-mindedly stared at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do during the trip, and Amu's parents were busy talking with the crew. So for the next two days, Amu spent her time reading and drawing a few sketches of the seagulls that would sometimes perch on the railings of the ship. When two days had finally passed, Amu hurriedly went out of her suite and ran to the sky ship's railings.

As she bent her head downwards, the buildings of New York came into view. The young girl let out an excited giggle as the ship slowly anchored on the docks of New York. Amu tilted her head to the side as she saw a group of people down below. On closer inspections, she saw that the crowds of people were holding cameras with them.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Amu's. Alarmed, the young Perfect snapped her head towards the owner of the hand, but relaxed when she saw her mother's calm face. "Come, sweetie. It's time for us to go." she said kindly. Amu nodded and obediently walked behind her mother. Mr. Hunter soon joined the two and the family proudly and most elegantly walked down the sky ship's stairs. The people that Amu had seen gathered around the family and wildly snapped pictures at them. Many of them also asked questions that were directed towards Amu's parents.

Before the people could come any closer, dozens of men in black surrounded the family, blocking the people from coming any closer. The couple didn't mind the men in black and ignored the people completely. Soon, the Hunters arrived at the entrance of the dock and Amu found a limousine waiting for them. The driver of the limousine greeted the family, a warm smile on his battered, old face. He dipped his head in greeting and opened the door of the limousine. Mrs. Hunter gently nudged Amu inside, shortly following after she had gone in.

"Hey mother, who were those people with all the cameras and microphones?"

The Hunters had been sitting in the limousine for a few minutes and Amu's curiosity got the best of her. "Well, they are called reporters. They are people who get the newest information and tell it to the public." her mother answered. Amu nodded and then remembered the men in black. "Mother, who were those men that kept following us?" she inquired. This time, it was her father who answered her. "They are called body-guards. They are paid to protect us from harm." he explained, his face emotionless and cold.

"What do you mean they protect us?"

"Sometimes, reporters can get too close to the people they're interviewing. Sometimes they violate the personal boundaries and, well, no one wants to be asked constantly. Other times, bad people would want to hurt people who are famous, that's why they are here too."

Amu nodded and said no more. After a few more minutes of traveling, the limousine parked in front of a fancy hotel. When the door of the limousine opened, Amu gracefully got out, her pink hair shining in the sunlight. As she got out, dozens of reporters flocked near her, though they were kept at a distance by the body-guards.

Amu's parents quietly followed their daughter into the hotel, ignoring the reporters completely. The young girl's eyes widened in delighted surprise as she entered the building. Never before had she seen such a sight. The ceilings were very high and in the middle of the room was a giant chandelier. The walls seemed to be made of limestone and the floors were tiled with ruby-colored panels. Dozens of people were walking and chatting in the big lobby. Most people, according to her observation, wore uniforms."Those must be the people who work here." she thought.

Amu wanted to see more of this new environment and so she tried to explore. But a hand grabbed her. The young Perfect turned her head towards the man that had grabbed her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hunter. But your parents instructed us to make sure to keep you safe." he said, politely bowing in front of her. Several other body-guards dipped their heads in greeting. Amu let out an annoyed sigh. "_And just when I thought I'd be able to have fun…_" she thought. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Where were her parents? Amu pulled the sleeve of one of the body-guards. The man looked at the girl through his sunglasses and gave an acknowledged nod.

"Where's mother and father?"

"Why, there over there by the Receptionist Desk. They're checking in."

Amu nodded and walked to her parents, her faithful body-guards not too far behind. "Mother, how long will we be staying here?" she asked her mother politely, her curious gaze on her mother. Mrs. Hunter looked at her daughter and answered, "We'll be staying in New York for only a day. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Amu nodded and waited until it was time for her family to proceed to their room. Her body-guards carried her bag and bade her a good night before leaving the suite.

Amu had a good night's sleep that night and woke up extra early the next day. In fact, by the time she had finished her morning routine, the sun had just started rising. Her parents woke up an hour after she woke up and hurriedly did their routines. By 8:00 A.M, the family was ready to go. Amu and her family were driven all the way to the Empire State building. There, Amu's parents had a meeting with the heads of the various toy and ship companies.

Because children weren't allowed to be inside the meeting room, Amu was forced to wander around the building with some of the body-guards. "Excuse me, but are there any gift shops here?" she asked one of the body-guards. He nodded in response and brought her to the ground floor of the Empire State Building. There, she saw dozens of gift shops. The little pinkette hurriedly went in and out of the stores, checking and occasionally buying stuff. Her poor body-guards had a hard time keeping up with the girl.

Though Amu had a weak constitution, she could be fast when she wanted to, though it lasted for only a short while. Somehow, Amu ended up outside of the building. Though a feeling of anxiety and nervousness slowly crept on the girl, a bigger wave of excitement crashed on her. She looked up at the tall building she had just exited from and looked on to the next one. "Wow, I never knew it was _that _tall…" she commented.

Suddenly, a tall person bumped into her. "Excuse me, miss." The man said and walked away. Amu looked at the old man and shrugged. As she looked at the streets she noticed that there were more than a hundred people walking around. "Wow, I guess this is what they call 'city life'." she said.

Forgetting about her body-guards, the young girl began to wander around the streets of New York. She saw lots of stores and ran into many interesting people. One time, she saw police riding horses. Another time, she ran into a naked man wearing a cardboard sign. Before long, she started to daydream. She dreamed about meeting exotic animals and meeting famous people. However, her dream came to an abrupt halt when she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into fell on the floor. He looked at the pinkette angrily.

"Hey, watch it, pinky!"

"Huh?"

Still a little dazed, the pink-haired girl looked up and met the gaze of an angry-blue haired boy. "Watch where you're walking!" he shouted, his eyes narrowing at the girl. Amu dipped her head in apology. "I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

* * *

The young man had went out to buy a few snacks for himself. Ikuto's favorite snack was Chocolate Taiyaki. "Oh man, I can't wait to eat these!" he told himself as he hungrily looked at the fish-shaped snacks in the plastic bag. Just then, he walked into a girl. The girl seemed to be preoccupied by something because when he fell to the ground, the girl seemed to be unaffected.

"Hey, watch it, pinky!"

The girl who had bumped into finally looked at him with a dazed look. "Huh?" she asked, a little confused with the situation. Ikuto let out a growl and stood up. He looked at the girl with an annoyed look. "Watch where you're walking!" he shouted at the pinkette. The girl whom he had snapped at seemed unaffected by his hostility and simply dipped her head in apology. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"_What, are you just going to leave me lying here?_" he thought as the pinkette kept staring at him. After a few moments passed, the pink girl cocked her head cutely to the side. "Um, aren't you going to get up?" she asked him, completely unaware that she had annoyed him. Ikuto let out a sigh and stood up. The pinkette bent down and carefully picked up the plastic bag Ikuto had dropped and looked inside, checking to see if the contents weren't ruined. After a thorough inspection, she gave the bag to him. Ikuto quickly snatched it back and was about to leave when he felt his T-shirt being tugged by the girl.

"Um, I'm really sorry for bumping into you…"

"It's alright, but watch where you're going next time."

The pinkette nodded and smiled at Ikuto with a charming smile. Then it came to him. He had seen that smile before. When he contemplated a bit more, he finally remembered where he saw this girl. "Hey, what's your name, kid?" he asked her, already predicting her answer. The pink-haired girl dipped her head in response and looked at Ikuto. "I am Amulet Hunter, the twelve-year old daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hunter." she beamed.

Ikuto nodded. So this _was_ the girl from the newspaper. "Hey, Amulet…" he started. The pinkette raised a finger to her mouth and made a hushing sound. "No, just call me Amu!" she corrected politely. Ikuto nodded before he continued. "Where are your parents? Shouldn't you be with them?" he asked. Amu stared at Ikuto blankly before she let out a gasp. "Oh no! W-where am I?" she stammered, her eyes filling with nervousness and fear. "The last thing I remember was walking around a building….But how did I get here?"

Ikuto inwardly sighed. He thought this girl was weird before, but never had he expected her to be a little air-headed. "Well, I think I can get you back if you tell me the name of the building." Ikuto offered, slightly pitying Amu. The pinkette seemed to lighten up a bit, but her expression quickly darkened.

"What's wrong now?"

"I uh, don't remember the name of the building…."

Ikuto mentally slapped himself on the face. "_What?_" he shouted in his mind. Ikuto let out a sigh and tried to think of something else. "Well, can you remember how you got here in Queens?" he asked her. The pinkette nodded and thought for a while. "Let's see, I exited the building, then walked up to a street sign. No, maybe it was a stop sign. Then I went past a candle shop, although it could have been a candy shop. After that, I went past a park. But I think it was more of a zoo…" she muttered, trying hard to remember. "_Candle or Candy shop? Park or zoo?_" he thought. "_This girl is hopeless…_"

"Do you have a cell phone, then?"

"Nope, Mother and father say that I don't need one."

"How do you contact them?"

"I don't I usually stay at home, so they don't bother contacting me."

Ikuto stared at Amu with a bewildered look. "So, what do you plan to do now?" Ikuto asked her. Amu stared at Ikuto when she answered him. "Do you know what to do when you're lost?" she asked him with puppy-dog eyes. "Because I haven't the slightest idea on what to do in this situation."

* * *

Here's the third chapter! Sorry it took so long! My exams were taking all of the time I had. I plan on using POVs in the later chapters. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! An eight year old like me is always open to new ideas. Rate and Review nya! Oh and by the way, I don't own Shugo Chara!


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of an Adventure?

**Chapter 4: Start of an Unexpected Adventure?**

**Ikuto's POV:**

I felt my patience quickly run out. Never had I ever met such a girl as air-headed as Amulet Hunter. "Hey, how old are you?" I asked her, trying to keep my cool. She looked at me and simply said, "12." I nodded and then tried to recall what I read from the newspaper. "Amulet Hunter, according to the article, is a brilliant girl with an IQ that would rival that of the smartest man in the world. Shouldn't you know the places of New York?"

Amu let out a somewhat mocking giggle. "Not everything you read in newspapers is true. Remember, I'm only 12." she answered, shaking her head. "Besides, though I love to go places, my parents don't buy me any books about these places." I raised an eyebrow at her. This girl was confusing me.

"Don't your parents buy books?"

"Yup. But my books are only of the adventure and fantasy genre. I don't have many books with facts."

"How do you learn about different places, then?"

"I'm given textbooks to read. However, I haven't studied New York yet."

I let out an angry sigh and walked away. While walking, I turned my head towards Amu and called her. "Well, do you want to stay there for the rest of the day?" I shouted, not waiting for her response as I quickened my pace. I heard an annoyed harrumph come out of her mouth before she followed me ever so reluctantly.

After a few minutes of walking, the two of us finally arrived at the Orphanage. The pinkette looked at the Orphanage's sign curiously before stealing a suspicious glance at me. Though she said nothing, I had a feeling she had figured that I was a…

"Do you work here?"

I gaped at her. There was just no end to her air-headedness. Well, it's true that one could confuse me as a worker in the Orphanage, but I had expected a lot more from the daughter of the famous Hunters. I smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah. This is where I work." I lied, my voice sounding honest and sure. Amu simply nodded and followed me to the doorstep. I pressed a button that activated the doorbell and almost immediately, I heard the rumbling of footsteps nearing the door.

"Big brother!"

"Ikuto!"

"What took you so long?"

The voices of the many orphans made Amu flinch slightly. A bewildered look was clearly on her beautiful face. Wait, did I say beautiful? I-I meant childish. As the orphans kept bombarding me with questions, the twins Tim and Tom noticed Amu and ran towards her.

"Hey Ikuto, I never thought you'd get a girlfriend!"

"Tom's right. You didn't seem like the type of person who likes commitment."

"Gee, you have pretty eyes, miss!"

"You smell like strawberries!"

My face flushed a slight pink, but not because the twins mistook Amu for my girlfriend. I was embarrassed because Amu would know that I had no girlfriend. It's not that I can't get one. It's just that I don't have the time to search for the right girl. I let out a frustrated sigh as the boys kept talking to the pinkette. I was surprised at how Amu handled the twins, however. She didn't seem to be disturbed by their constant chattering and she even managed to shut them up.

"Do you like to dance?"

The twins lit up at the question. They nodded their heads ever so happily and started talking to one another about the latest dances. While they were busy discussing, I took the chance and led Amu inside the building. I gave her an apologetic look as we entered the living room. "Sorry about that. Tom and Tim are really very…." I started. Amu beat me before I could finish. "Energetic? Well, that's what you have to expect from dancers." She interjected a somewhat knowing smile on her face.

Well, I was going to say annoying or rude. But that works too. How did she know that the twins loved to dance? Maybe it was because they dressed up like dancers? That would be the obvious reason why she guessed they were dancers. I told Amu to stay there and ran to the kitchen, quickly putting my Taiyaki in the fridge. During my haste, I failed to notice Mrs. Abigail coming behind me and when I turned to head back to the living room, well, I kind of bumped into her.

"Watch where you're your going Ikuto!"

Judging by the way she yelled at me, I say I bumped into her pretty hard. The redhead glared at me and then pulled me towards the dining room. She ordered me to sit down and then she began speak. "Alright. Can you tell me why you brought a girl, whom I've never met or even heard of, to our Orphanage?" she asked me, crossing her arms. I guess she met Amu then. "I bumped into her while walking back home. She was lost and she had no place to go, so I thought she could stay here until she could find a way to get home." I answered nonchalantly.

Mrs. Abigail, who apparently was holding today's newspaper, rolled it up into a tube and whacked me on the head with it. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, shocked by her sudden brutality. She didn't seem a bit disturbed by my use of colorful words and glared at me. "You can't just go and bring a lost lamb here!" she told me, unfolding her newspaper and showing the front page. "You should also start reading newspapers more often…"

I looked at the newspaper and saw that the lead story was still about Amu's parents. I looked at Mrs. Abigail, a suspicious look on my face. "Well, do you want to help the girl or not?" she rebutted, motioning for me to keep reading. After reading the article, I found out that the Hunter's would be having a meeting in the Empire State Building.

"Thanks Mrs. Abigail. You're the best!"

"I know, I know. Now hurry up and help Ms. Amulet! She's being mercilessly pestered by the twins again…"

I got up, dipped my head in thanks, and ran back to the living room. But as I left, I swore I heard Mrs. Abigail say, "Sheesh, if I don't work hard in my other job, I won't be able to keep this orphanage open…" My heart sank. I knew that the Orphanage was having financial problems and that the building was slowly crumbling down. I tried to work part-time, but the money I earned was not enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard piano notes. Did I forget to mention that the Orphanage has a grand piano in the living room? When I finally arrived in the living room, I witnessed a sight that left me speechless. The twins were sitting on the couch and not doing their usual horse-play. The other orphans, who would usually be very noisy, did not say a word. Their eyes were on one person, and that was Amu.

I had to admit that Amu was a good pianist. The notes she played rolled over each other like kids playing in a park. The melody was merry and upbeat, but it was a classic piece. I think it was called "Minute Waltz or Waltz of the Puppy" by Chopin. She didn't get a single note wrong and her tempo was perfect. What's more, she was smiling while playing the piece. But this time, her smile wasn't sad or forced. The smile I saw was a genuine smile. When she had finished, I was the first to clap my hands.

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

"I play lots of instruments. I have learned to play at least 122 instruments so far."

"That must be kind of hard to remember how to play all those instruments."

Amu shook her head gently. "Anything can easily be learned and memorized if one loves doing the activity." she told me. "Since I love everything I learn, it's easy for me to remember what I learned." I nodded at her, an impressed smirk on my face. Maybe she wasn't so air-headed after all. Just then, Tom and Tim came up to her and looked at her with adoring eyes. "Wow big sister! You're awesome!" they said in unison. "What else can you do?"

Amu looked at them, her expression changing to that of a big sister's. She thought for a minute and let out a small giggle. "Well, I can converse in 10 languages. I also study Ornithology and Zoology. Finally, I do various forms of art like painting, drawing, etc…" she told them. A young redhead named Rikka spoke out, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Hey big sister, do you know how to dance?"

"Well, I do traditional Japanese dancing."

"Do you know how to break-dance?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do you play sports?"

"No. I'm not really built for physical activity."

A sad look was on the Rikka's face. She walked up to Amu and took her hand in hers. "Don't you want to try and play sports?" she asked the pinkette. A surprised expression came to Amu's face, but she quickly hid it. "Sometimes I wish I could play like you do. But I'm not allowed to participate in vigorous activities. I'm a little weak." she answered. I looked at Amu with a hint of pity in my midnight-blue eyes. Judging by the way she talked to the kids, her childhood wasn't exactly one that many people enjoyed.

Then I remembered why I came running here. I called Amu to my side and told her of the good news. "I think I know where your parents are." I smiled. A small grin spread on her face. "Oh. That's good." she said simply. She didn't really show much emotion when she responded, making her seem like an entirely different person. When I first met her, I thought she was kind of childish and air-headed.

But now she seemed like an entirely different person. The way she talked to the kids made her sound mature and she handled a difficult situation very well. Then I remembered that I was with the child of one of the most influential families in the world. It was only to be expected that she would act this way. But her quick-character change took me by surprise.

"We should go now. The sun will be setting in an hour."

"Very well."

As I got ready to go, Amu went back to the orphans and bade them a goodbye. Even though they only spent a few minutes together, Amu had already become a favorite of the kids. She especially won the hearts of Rikka, Tom and Tim. The three orphans begged her not to go, but she promised them that she would come and visit whenever she could. After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Amu walked up to me and said she was ready to go. As we walked through the streets of New York, Amu's usual cheery expression came back. "Wow! There's a huge statue in the shape of a crane!" she mewed, her eyes on the bronze crane.

"You seem happy."

"Definitely. I've only read about such big cities. Though New York seems a lot better than I thought it would be when I'd study about it."

I couldn't help but laugh. This girl was definitely interesting. She looked at my face and smiled at me. "You seem happy as well." she commented. "That's good. I thought a grumpy Orphan like you would never laugh." I stared at her in shock. I thought she thought I worked in the Orphanage. "H-hey, how did you know..?" I started. Amu simply shrugged. "It was an educated guess. No boy as young as you could possibly have a working license. I simply asked if you worked there to humor you." Now I was seriously confused. Amu knew that I was an Orphan all along, but the way she asked me if I worked in the Orphanage made her seem so, well, ignorant.

Pretty soon, we arrived at the Empire State Building. I noticed that there were a lot of police near the building and when one of them spotted Amu, the rest of the police surrounded us. Suddenly, I was grabbed by a policeman. "Hey, what are you doing?" I demanded. The policeman said nothing and simply kept holding on to me. "Oh Miss Hunter, your parents have been worried sick!" the head of the Police Department told her. He shot me an annoyed glare.

"Ikuto! What are you doing with the Hunter's daughter?"

"I found her lost on the street and decided to take her back to where she belongs."

"A likely story, boy."

Just then, Amu tapped on the policeman's shoulder. He acknowledged Amu and bent down to listen to her. The head of the Police Department, usually called Chief, was a very tall man and was around six foot two. "Ikuto is telling the truth. I accidentally lost my way when I went out of the building. I was careless." she told Chief. Before he could respond, two noble-looking people came out of the building.

"Amu, dear! Oh, I thought you had been kidnapped!"

"You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do."

"_Those two people must be her parents_." I thought. Her father had a very enraged look on his face, but I could tell he was just as worried as her mother was. Both her parents ran to her and wrapped their arms around her. "Amu. You are _never_ going out with us again." Her father told him while he held her. I saw a flash of sadness on her face. She was clearly disappointed. "Oh father, please let me go. I'm old enough to travel!" she begged him, her face full of sorrow and despair.

"You are _not_ doing anything of the sort!"

"You never let me do anything! I'm tired of always staying at home and being treated like a child! I know you're doing this only to protect me, but it's making miserable! It's always been like that for years!"

Everyone who had heard her were all shocked. Even I couldn't believe she could snap at her parents like that. Amu's once sad eyes were now filled with the anger and despair she had kept for the past years. "I love you, but I hate that I can't do anything like other kids can!" she cried. "I can't even play with the kids on Birdmire because you don't let me! I hate the way I live!" her parents looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Amu, I-I'm so sorry….I never knew you felt that way…"

Her mother tried to comfort her, but the pinkette refused to be comforted. Her father stared at her, his eyes full of regret. "How can we make it up to you?" he asked her. Amu looked at her father, her eyes softening. "Can I travel around the world?" she asked, her expression brightening. Her father flinched at the idea.

"Um, w-why don't we just let you go with…."

Amu's mother slugged her father in the arm, a smile still on her face. "What do you mean by that?" she asked her daughter. Amu smiled and took out a small piece of paper from her backpack. "Here." she said, handing the paper to her parents. Both of them gaped at the writing on the paper. It was a detailed map of the route Amu planned to take. "Africa? Then Australia? Even Antarctica!" her father cried, his face paling.

"You want to go to all these dangerous places?"

"Yup."

Amu's face was no longer that of the polite child I had seen. She had a cold and frightening look and there was a glint of ruthlessness in her eyes. Her father shook his head violently. "There is no way I'm letting my precious girl go to such dangerous places!" he shouted, his once serious face changing to that of a doting parent. He ran to Amu and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Don't make me say yes, dear! It's too dangerous for you!"

"If you don't let me go, I promise you I will never even look at your face."

Amu gave her father a challenging glare. Even I was taken aback by her cold voice. Never had I expected her to be _this _frightening. Amu's father swallowed hard before answering. "Fine. I will l-let you go…." he started, clearly trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. "However, you must be accompanied by someone."

Her father wiped away his tears with a handkerchief and put back on his cold expression. Amu returned his cold stare with hers, creating a deadly atmosphere. The policemen who were with us seemed to have felt the atmosphere that Amu and her father emitted. The atmosphere was so scary, they flinched a bit. I also couldn't help but flinch. The policeman who was holding me was so taken aback, that he let go of me. After what seemed like hours, the father and child finally let out sighs.

"Fine. I will have someone accompany me."

"Well, who will it be?"

Amu looked at her father with a thoughtful stare. After a moment of thinking, she walked up to me and tugged on my sleeve. "I'm choosing him." she said simply. My eyes widened in surprise and in pure shock. However, her father's eyes seemed to have been the widest. "What!" he shouted. "Unacceptable! Unbelievable! I-I will not have you roaming around the world with a total stranger!" Amu seemed unaffected by her father's ranting and actually smiled.

"But I trust him."

"You just met him a few hours ago!"

"Remember that I have good judgment, father. I can tell who and who not to trust."

Her father looked at me, a suspicious look in his hard glare. But when he shifted his gaze towards Amu, Mr. Hunter's expression softened. "Fine. But how do we know if he even wants to do this?" he asked his daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we can pay you."

She said this while looking at me, a somewhat mysterious look on her face. I looked at her, still a bit startled by what she told me. Her father took out a checkbook and a pen. "Well, how much should we pay him?"

"One million dollars."

"Ah yes. One million do…."

Her father dropped his checkbook, his face paling quite noticeably. Then, without another word, he fainted. "Dear!" Mrs. Hunter shouted, running to her unconscious husband. Amu let out an annoyed sigh. "Father always was a money-loving man." Amu chuckled. After Mrs. Hunter revived Amu's father with what looked like exotic smelling-salts, Mr. Hunter wrote down the stated amount. "Why I do such extreme things for my daughter, I will never know.." he mumbled as he gave the check to me.

"Don't spend it all in one place, boy."

I stared at the check with shocked eyes. This amount would be able to pay for the Orphanage's debts and would be able to renovate the building. I looked at Amu, who in turn, smiled at me. Then it came to me. The way she had looked at the building when she came here, the way she seemed to look so interested in the children. She somehow understood the situation of our Orphanage and was somehow helping us.

I was escorted by Amu's family to my home and when I bade them a goodbye, Amu quickly ran back to me and whispered, "Don't be late. We leave at 9 in the morning." With a somewhat seductive smile, she turned away and went back into her family limo. I felt heat rushing towards my cheek and touched it. I was blushing. Damn. Amu wasn't as innocent as I thought she was. When I reached the door, Tom and Tim tackled me.

"Ikuto! We knew you were dating big sister! You big liar!"

My light blush darkened and the twins were not going to let the opportunity of teasing me pass by. "You _are_ dating big sister!" Tom teased, dancing around me. Tim, who was the smarter twin, simply looked at me and mischievously smirked. "I never knew you liked rich girls…" he murmered. I stood up and hurriedly walked inside the building, desperately trying to ignore the taunts of the twins. When I reached the kitchen, I saw the person I wanted to see.

"Mrs. Abigail, I have to tell you something…"

The middle-aged redhead, who was washing dishes at the time, looked at me. "Oh, Ikuto! How did it go with Amu?" she asked me, a smile on her face. After I explained the situation, she ran at me, snatched the check, and let out a pleased grin. "I taught you well.." she smirked, looking at the check with loving eyes. After keeping the check, she looked at me with a serious gaze. "But Ikuto, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.

I let out a sigh and look her with a happy face. "Yes. Amu helped us." I told her. "The least I can do is to help her achieve her dream. Mrs. Abigail looked at me a way a mother would look at her child. "You really have grown, Ikuto." she told me. "Oh, but don't do anything lewd to her, you hear?"

"Mrs. Abigail!"

"What? Amu has a nice body! Her looks are well above average and her skin looked so soft. She lacks in the Chest Department, though."

"Mrs. Abigail!"

The middle-aged woman let out a chuckle and patted me on the back. "Keep her safe, you hear?" she told me. "She has a good heart." I nodded and went to my room. After packing my stuff, I lied on my bed and went to sleep. However, sleep was very hard to obtain since all the orphan boys were teasing me.

"Ikuto's going on his honey-moon!"

"How many kids are you expecting?"

I covered my face with a pillow and shouted at them. "Shut up!" I snapped. This made the boys flinch, but they ended up laughing and eventually went to their beds. As sleep finally met me, I couldn't help but feel excited. After all, I was going on an adventure with someone who would keep me entertained. "_Amulet Hunter. This will be interesting indeed…._" I thought in my sleep.

* * *

Well, there's the third chapter for you! Sorry it took so long! I had to practice for the Debating Championship next week! Wish me luck nya!


End file.
